It is often necessary to update a software application with a software patch or a bulletin explaining how to use the software application. A software application provider may develop updates for a software application on its own initiative or at the request of a user of the application. After developing the update, the application provider may send the update to a user. Sending an update to a user generally has been a reactive process, such that the update is only sent to the user after the user requests it, or after the user reports a problem with the application.